THE DANCE
by BlackandRed39
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had been enemies since they first met each other. Sasuke’s a playboy, ice cold, and a guy with few words while Sakura’s a Goth , silent, boyish and violent but Sasuke doesn’t know Sakura’s one true secret that proves to everyone that
1. Chapter 1 edited

THE BEAUTIFUL DANCER

**SUMMARY: **For as long as anybody could remember--parents and childhood friends included--the ice cold playboy Sasuke Uchiha had always despised, which is putting it lightly, the silent goth Haruno Sakura. No one know how it started but it had been going on long enough to clarify to everybody that the chances of them ever getting together were futile…but of course, that was before Sasuke found out something that Sakura had been trying to hide, something that she would never had wanted _anyone_ to know--_especially _the guy who she hated even more than anyone else in the world…and then again, you never know what'll happen when that secret of yours is _extremely _appealing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO…………and that's that period.

**NOTE:** Yo! Sorry again for the_ VERY_ late update and for going too emotional with you guys again and this is an edited version of my fic so enjoy it! Oh, and crimsonseeker-san (I 4got ur changed name XD) I owe it all to you! And lastly, I would like to thank the people who supported in making this fic. 3

xxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER ONE: SUMMER**

'_Summer! Why does this year's have to be so boring? I could go and actually do something other than being dragged from one mall to another…but if I'll go I'll risk being caught. But taking off my black wig and red contacts and exposing my natural colors will lower those damn chances...and I wouldn't need to answer all the questions I know I'll be bombarded with if I'm seen…'_ A girl with black hair said to herself, trying to make an important decision—to go or not to go.

'_If it'll make my summer more interesting then fine, I'll go…I just hope to the gods that I won't be recognized by anyone…'_ She thought, imagining the thousands of situations she could be in if anyone did and then shuddering at the images.

On the way to her destination, she found a secluded place where she took off her wig and contacts, making her shiver involuntarily at the breeze that hit her real hair.

As she went downtown, the people, who were either walking down the sidewalk or doing some sort of business there, were staring at her because of her short pink hair and jade green eyes, which she knew—to them—were either rare or abnormal; more likely the latter.

"Damn it, do they have to stare? Don't they have anything better to do with their pathetic lives?" Sakura mumbled, irritated.

At another street nearby—which was where three girls were; all of which having a large role in Sakura's life and all of which had no idea what their best friend was doing.

'_Wait, why do I have a feeling that I know that girl?' _A brunette asked herself, spotting a girl with unusual pink hair not too far away.

"Hey Ten-ten, are you just going to stare at nothing all day? YOU KNOW WE STILL HAVE _SHOPPING _TO DO!" Ino Yamanka yelled at the brown-haired girl who was obviously spacing out—on a shopping day, no less.

"Um…Ten-ten, I think Ino is right" Hinata Hyuuga stuttered shyly.

Hinata had bluish gray hair that was humble compared to Ino's blonde hair that usually caught the eye of most people—not that the hair color was uncommon, it was just the way that she carried herself, unlike the rest of her friends, she was more…open.

"Thanks Hinata, so can we go now?" Ino cried out, already a few meters away from the two other girls.

"Uh…sure" Ten-ten replied, uneasily.

Sakura—who was oblivious to the conversation that had went on with her three closest friends—went inside 'MISS MTZI'S DANCING SCHOOL' and signed up as a single dancer at the front.

"Welcome back, Ms. Haruno" A woman named Anko greeted, seeing the girl once again.

"Hn." said Sakura dejectedly.

"Alright, classes start today. Oh, and don't forget, you have classes every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, okay?" Anko said happily; glad to be able to meet one of the best dancers ever to step inside the school once more.

"Yeah, thanks Anko." Sakura replied, nodding in appreciation.

Sakura went to the dance studio and looked at her teacher in a confused manner; the room was full of what seemed to be beginners and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that made her want to go out of the room.

"Okay class, I am Miss Mitzi and during these classes, I be will teach you the basics of ballroom dancing." She said, introducing herself to her class and then she looked at Sakura who was slowly nearing the door.

"Miss Haruno, I am sorry to tell you that your advance class will start tomorrow morning…but since you're here, would you mind showing our newcomers here the basics of the dance?" The woman asked with a hopeful tone.

Sakura, seeing that there was no escape, sighed and nodded her head, knowing that she would regret her doing so.

"Thank you, Sakura! Did you know class that Sakura here has been dancing this sport for the past twelve years now and she's only sixteen years old?" Miss Mitzi said with a smile.

The rest of the class was dumbstruck, hearing what they just heard—it was as quiet as a wake inside the dance studio.

"Oh, Sakura, I'll talk to you after this, okay?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said sullenly, silently wishing that she could have just endured the dullness of her summer.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, Sakura come here and we'll start the class." Miss Mitzi stated with a hint of austerity.

'_Why do I have to do this?'_ Sakura said to herself, complaining the whole walk to the front of the room.

But seeing as she had no other choice since she was the one who wanted to take the classes again, she merely sighed and then berated herself to make sure that she would get even with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

The class was hell but Sakura was sure that what her instructor could want from her had to be worse

**SUMMARY: **For as long as anybody could remember--parents and childhood friends included--the ice cold playboy Sasuke Uchiha had always despised, which is putting it lightly, the silent goth Haruno Sakura. No one know how it started but it had been going on long enough to clarify to everybody that the chances of them ever getting together were futile…but of course, that was before Sasuke found out something that Sakura had been trying to hide, something that she would never had wanted _anyone_ to know--_especially _the guy who she hated even more than anyone else in the world…and then again, you never know what'll happen when that secret of yours is _extremely _appealing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO…………and that's that period.

**NOTE:** Yo! Sorry again for the_ VERY_ late update and for going too emotional with you guys again and this is an edited version of my fic so enjoy it! Oh, and crimsonseeker-san (I 4got ur changed name XD) I owe it all to you! And lastly, I would like to thank the people who supported in making this fic. 3

Xxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 2: Please do…**

The class was hell but Sakura was sure that what her instructor could want from her had to be worse. When her torture was finally finished, she took in deep breaths and looked at the only other woman in the room with a glare; she went to her and tapped her right shoulder with one of her fingers.

"Miss Mitzi, what do you need from me?" Sakura said dully after the last of the beginners' class were gone and she and her instructor were the only ones left.

"Oh! Sakura, it's you!" She said nervously, a smile on her features.

'_Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good?' _Sakura said to herself, the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach returning, full-force.

"Um…Miss Mitzi, what do you really need from me? We don't have forever, you know." She said in a slightly irritated and anxious tone.

"Well, Sakura, you know you're our best student right?" Her teacher asked, still beating around the bush.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said with a nonchalant shrug.

"And you know you are this school's best protégé right?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, so what? I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"You know that you're also a very good teacher, right?"

"Yeah…but wait…where the hell is this conversation leading to?" Sakura asked, slightly shaken up.

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. You know the Uchiha family fairly well, am I correct?" She asked.

'_I think she seriously has no idea what 'straight to the point' means.'_ Sakura said to herself with a scoff.

"Yes…why?" Sakura asked, even getting more afraid when she tried piecing the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Well, becausetheparentsofsasukelethimjointhischoolandIwantthebesttoteachhim." Miss Mitzi said in a rush, wanting to get the hardest part out of the way.

"Wait, could you repeat that, slower this time?" Sakura asked, not getting a thing in her teacher's last statement.

Miss Mitzi sighed. "Okay, well…the parents of Sasuke Uchiha, their youngest son, entered him in this school and I want the best to teach him, so I beg of you, please be his teacher?" Miss Mitzi pleaded; very exhausted looks in her eyes.

'_Does she really think I'd do anything for that bastard?'_ Sakura said to herself, her blood boiling.

"What's in it for me?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Well…I'll give you all of the money they pay for lessons and maybe he'll fall for you, how about that, huh?" She said with a sly grin.

"Okay, first of all, you're sick and just the thought of your last statement is wrong; secondly, how much are we talking about?" Sakura said in a disgusted tone.

"About twenty-five hundred for each full session, what do you say?"

Sakura thought for a while, trying to think up of all the pros and cons that could possibly happen._' It's a big amount and I could pay for my everyday needs without a sweat…and I could probably pamper myself from time to time…but having to stay in one room with Uchiha for that long could probably tempt me to kill him…but to have that much of money for myself…'_

Sakura sighed, the burden getting too heavy for her.

"Fine, I've decided…Miss Mitzi, I…"


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMERY: Sasuke and Sakura had been enemies since they first met each other

**SUMMARY: **For as long as anybody could remember--parents and childhood friends included--the ice cold playboy Sasuke Uchiha had always despised, which is putting it lightly, the silent goth Haruno Sakura. No one know how it started but it had been going on long enough to clarify to everybody that the chances of them ever getting together were futile…but of course, that was before Sasuke found out something that Sakura had been trying to hide, something that she would never had wanted _anyone_ to know--_especially _the guy who she hated even more than anyone else in the world…and then again, you never know what'll happen when that secret of yours is _extremely _appealing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO…………and that's that period.

**NOTE: **Hahahaha……it's been long time hehehehehe….sorry….--"

xxxxxxxxxooooooooxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3: MY DECISION**

"…have to decline your generous offer, Miss Mitzi." Sakura said quietly, trying to find a way to make her statement come out not as harsh as it should.

Sakura had finally made a choice, though she wanted to be able to live happily, if that was ever applicable when it came to her, she just couldn't stand the chances of her secret being found out—especially by the guy who could, and already was, making her life harder than it should be.

The other woman merely looked at the girl with wide eyes and tears forming in her eyes; the things a situation could do to some people.

"I know it's a lot of money and I could find some way to use it but for me to become a part of that asshole's 'collection' would be worse than death itself and no amount of money could counter that."

'_And the possibility of my real identity being discovered doesn't make it any more tempting than it already is.'_ Sakura said to herself, scowling.

"But Sakura, you're my _only _hope…please reconsider the offer or else I'll lose my job!" Miss Mitzi wailed in a desperate voice, one that Sakura had never heard before, especially from her instructor; then suddenly, tears streamed from the woman's eyes, making her look even more vulnerable and weak—was that even humanly possible?

Sakura sighed again; she had a feeling that her teacher would sink this low; crying to make her feel guilty.

She patted Miss Mitzi's back, trying to comfort her shaken companion and then she sighed, hoping that what she was going to do wouldn't kill her.

"Its okay, Miss Mitzi; how about this, I can't promise you that I'll be teaching him on his first few sessions but…I'll tell you when I'm ready." Sakura said, her heart sinking.

'_Damn, I hate it when she cries; she makes me do things I would never have even _thought _of.'_

Her teacher's eyes brightened at what she said.

"Will you, really?! Will you _really_ reconsider the offer?" Miss Mitzi asked, looking like a child who has just been given a bag of candy.

"Yeah, I will." Sakura said with her eyes down, hands in her pockets and shoulders hunched, it was as if what she was doing was tormenting her to no end.

"Okay then, so the session starts tomorrow okay?" Her teacher said in a cheerful voice.

"Wait, I…ugh…damn it." Sakura cursed herself for falling for such a stupid trap but feeling as if she had no other choice—which she probably didn't have. She simply sighed and then turned her back to the other woman.

She went out the school, her bag in hand, and started running towards her house; she was running too quickly that she suddenly bumped into someone, instinctively held out one arm in front of her and did a perfect summersault without hurting neither herself nor the man she bumped into.

"Nice reflexes…" A baritone voice commented; Sakura knew it was the man who she hit, she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out.

"Yeah, thanks, oh, and sorry about that." Sakura said, not looking back at the man; and then she continued to run home—had she turned back to look at the guy, she would have seen the private smile on his lips and him shaking his head with a small laugh.

When she finally arrived home, she instantly changed her clothes and started cooking her dinner. Suddenly, the sound of her phone echoed throughout the whole house, making her sigh out of exhaustion.

'_Won't _anybody_ give me some peace?'_

"Hello?" Sakura asked; trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"Sakura, this is Ino, hey, is it okay for you to come to my house tomorrow?" Her friend asked kindly.

"I'll try but I'm kind of busy tomorrow, Ino." Sakura apologized a little too hastily for her own good.

"That's what you _always_ say every time I need you! Are you hiding something from us?" Ino cried out in an exasperated tone.

Sakura sighed. _'Note to self: Brainwash Ino, Ten-ten and Hinata.'_ Sakura thought, clenching her fists.

"Of course not, Ino; but you know me, I have things that _I_ need to do and it just happens that when _you_ need something from me, I'm doing something. Why? Don't you trust me?" Sakura asked in a mock hurt voice, she knew that her friend was oversensitive when it came to trust and she sometimes used it when she needed to have some space—like now, for example.

"Wait, no, of course not, Sakura! I trust you, it's just that, you know…" Ino said quickly.

Sakura forced a laugh. "I promise to try to go to your house tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said softly.

"Okay…" Ino said hesitantly.

"Oh, my dinner's going to burn if I stay any longer on the phone. Bye, Ino." Sakura said quickly.

She heard her friend laugh. "Okay, bye, Sakura."

With that, both of them hung up the phone different feelings coursing through them—fear and anger in one; doubt and frustration in the other.


End file.
